


Pull back the curtain

by scrollgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally receives clearance for the Freaky Files (as Toby likes to call them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull back the curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedbard/gifts).



When Sam finally receives clearance for the Freaky Files (as Toby likes to call them), the president brings Sam down to the Situation Room for a briefing. Toby comes along because he knows Sam, he knows that Sam will need a steady hand to reassure him that, yes, the world will continue to revolve around the sun even though demons and spirits and magic are real, not merely fairy tales or the stuff of horror flicks.

They'd existed long before humans began walking upright, and they existed still: wild and deadly in forgotten crevasses of their heartland, masterful and calculating in the shining glass and steel towers of their greatest cities. They would likely exist long after humans bombed themselves into oblivion.

"She's so _little_," says Sam, shell-shocked and subdued. He fans out the surveillance photos of a small group of college students, a construction worker, a librarian turned shopkeeper. "She doesn't look like a killer."

"Not a killer, Sam," says Toby, and it's not just semantics.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how short this thing is, I feel a bit silly explaining what I was trying to do. But in case anybody wonders, I'm hinting at both _Supernatural_ (_wild and deadly in forgotten crevasses of their heartland_) and _Angel_ (_masterful and calculating in the shining glass and steel towers of their greatest cities_).


End file.
